Brotherhood of Chaos
The Brotherhood of Chaos is the biggest society of evil in the world and the biggest threat to the Big Four, no matterwhat the rest of this site says. They are very intelligent and mostly take things seriously and when they do joke about things, their humour is often dark and/or sarcastic. As its name suggests, the Brotherhood of Chaos is an organization dedicated to spreading chaos and adheres to anarchist ideologies as a result, but only to bring down the establishment ran by the Big Four. Taken as a whole, the Brotherhood of Chaos are essentially the main antagonists of the entire'' Bee Shrek Test in the House '' series and other franchise media. Main Members Little King John LKJ is the member we see the most before the whole team is revealed and is also the leader of the Brotherhood. He formed it in secret to compete with the Supreme 4 and the Old Big Four. The only member he hates is Lord Farquaad, because he just sits about and "makes battle plans". Bane Bane is the Muscle of the team. He is extremely intelligent, and his mask makes him feared by most. He is best friends with Scar, and he fed him when Scar was a cub. After joining the Brotherhood, he switched out his coat for another, only this coat was made with the skin and fur of failed Sonic clones. Scar While all the members are pretty smart, Scar is definately the smartest. He uses his strength and agility to claw foes to death in a very gory fashion. In fact, one of his kills had to be censored becuase it left the victim completely skinned and lacking half their internal organs. Ouch. He also leads a seemingly everlasting army of hyenas that usually do the work for him. It's revealed in Interlude: Another Meeting that Scar dreams of taking over the Brotherhood and killing Little King John. Lord Farquaad Lord Farquaad is just lazy and useless. He has no role, except for being the self proclaimed "strategist", but Scar already fills that role. He only joined the Brotherhood for same reason 12 year-olds smoke, becuase he thinks it's cool and gives him a sort-of "status" amongst his friends and foes alike. He was eventually replaced by Rumpelstiltskin, who fit the team better. Bling-Bling Boy While not the finest of the organization, Bling-Bling Boy is an important member of the Brotherhood as he seves as its chief scientist and is the head of scientific research and development. He overseas the operations of all Brotherhood research facilities and bases all around the world and works hard to keep up the process of mass production for the Brotherhood's armies as well as focus on creating new generations of super soldiers to use against the Big Four and their global allies. Other Significant Members * Yellow Diamond (Co-Strategist) * Darth Maul (Local Sith Lord) * Tord (Weapons Specialist) * The Necromancer (Self-Explanitory) * King Louie (King of the Swingers, oh, the Jungle VIP) * Sips (SipsCo CEO) * Robbie Rotten (Spy) * Rattlesnake Jake (Artillery) * Roy (Head of the Marketing and Brainwashing Department) * Tophat Money (Head of Finances and Banking Manager) * Muffet and Skull Kid (Friendly Neighbourhood Psychos) * Pied Piper (Underrated Badass, Mercenary, and Assassin) * Jackson Andrews (Undercover Agent and Field Commander) * Androxus (Gunner, Eliminator) * Roman Torchwick (Arms Dealer, Sniper) * Tsumugi Shirogane (Seductress, Head of the Elimination Squad) * J.Geil (Undercover Assasin) * Trap-Jaw (QCQ Expert, Long-Ranged Combatant) * Clawful (CQC Expert, Melee Fighter) * R.O.B The Robot (Trump Card, Secret Weapon, Loves to Play Gyromite) * Man in the Yellow Hat (Translator, Tailor) * Barney the Dinosaur (Rapist, Loli Lewder, Terrorist) * Ultron (Artificial Intelligence and Android Guard) * Drek (Undercover Agent, Hacker and Terrorist) * Shadow (Renegade Agent, Badass, and Assassin) * Doctor Wallace (Scientist and Head of Project Blackwater) * Prince Charming (Sleeper Agent and Field Commander) * Kratos (Associate of LKJ, Bodyguard and Security Chief) * Ken (ACME Employee and Chief Food Advisor) * The Joker (Psychotic Clown, Terrorist and Arsonist) * Fake Frank (Filthy Frank Imposter and Spy) * Magic Mirror (Strategic Advisor) *Bertha the Cow Allies and Associates *Shego (Military Advisor and Agent) *Dr. Drakken (Scientist and Arms Dealer) *Hollywood Man (Arms and Drug Dealer) *Plankton (Scientist and Arms Dealer) *Chin Chin (Cult Leader and Advisor) *Inverted EMH (Hired Interrogator) *Widowmaker (Hired Assassin) Notable Bases *Minas Minecraft (Main Base and Headquarters) *Siberian Base (Far East Branch Headquarters) *Shatter Mountain (Japanese Branch Research Facility) *Uganda Facility (African Branch Research Facility) Departments and Divisions *'Department of Scientific Research and Development:' Focuses on the development of weaponry, vehicles, technology and scientific progress. The department is the science division of the Brotherhood and is where its inventors work at and are assigned to. *'Department of Covert Operations and Espionage:' A division of the Brotherhood that specailizes in covert operations, assassinations, intelligence gathering and espionage. They target the organization's most prominent enemies and targets to eliminate them and remove any obstacle to the Brotherhood's path to world conquest. *'Interdimensional and Time Travel Division:' A division of the Department of Science, the Interdimensional and Time Travel Division conducts research into time travel and later interdimensional travel in order to traverse the Multiverse for resources, allies and anything else that could benefit the Brotherhood. The division is headed by Bling-Bling Boy. *'Special Forces and Reconossance Division:' An elite division of the Brotherhood's army that is made up of special forces and highly trained elite soldiers ranging from professionally trained soldiers to those cybernetically, genetically and/or biologically enhanced. Their job is to take out the Brotherhood's most dangerous targets and raid highly secure locations such as the White House. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Groups and organizations